The Beat Goes On
by CHLOEOATS
Summary: [Dragon Voice] Rin always thought that he loved Shino, But he soon finds out, his real love is his worst enemy in his own Band. YAOI RinxGoh please R&R! criticsm accepted


_**The Beat Goes On**_

Rin was staring at Toshi for a moment, then at Goh, then Yugoh, and finally, Shino. The only one who believed in him, cheered him up when he was egged, although that was a long time ago.

Shino, His thoughts were full of him. He loved Shino… in a way. It wasn't passionate, or lustful… it was simply love. Rin had written songs about these feelings, yet he was too nervous to give them to Shino. He and Shino had become roommates in a giant apartment, along with Goh, Yugoh, and Toshi. But they all had to share rooms, and unfortunately, he wasn't paired up with Shino. They had drawn papers and he had gotten Yugoh.

Yugoh was hardly his idea of a roommate but it was better than Goh. Goh made fun of him, his voice, but never his dancing. Dancing was Rin's strong point. He could learn any dance by just watching, and his singing had gotten far better. He wasn't in too bad of shape.

Rin had some major issues with Goh… That fact that his Rock Hard body made him feel things he didn't want to feel about Goh, but about Shino. Rin imagined Goh, shirtless, snaking his tongue against Rin's body. He could just imagine eliciting moans, just for Goh. His slick tongue, covering every part of his sweaty body. He felt hard at the mere thought of it. Lust and love were such fickle emotions. Goh was a vision of perfection with a sexy voice. The problem was his personality.

"Rin! What the hell are you starin' at?" Goh shouted. Rin had thought he was staring at Shino, when in fact his eyes had moved back to Goh.

"I'll stare at whomever I wish to stare at!" he said for a brilliant comeback.

"OH YEA!"

"YEA. Wanna take this outside!" Rin replied without realizing what he had said.

Goh flew out of his chair in a fury. Rin copied the older man. Goh grabbed Rin's collar and yanked him out the door. Rin was wondering something as Goh voiced it.

"So… are we actually going to fight? 'Cause I really wasn't planning on it." Rin just shook his head and grabbed Goh's neck. "Goh," Rin said, elongating his name. "I have a surprise for you." He finished while slowly moving his face closer and closer to Goh's own until they were mere centimeters apart. Goh's face was full of surprise when Rin closed the remaining gap. At first, the kiss was simple, until- to Rin's amazement- Goh began to lick Rin's lips, pleading entrance to his tongue and entire mouth. Rin was also amazed to hear Goh make the first moan. He seemed to be enjoying such sweet passion. Rin felt himself get hard at Goh's deep voice. Goh also seemed to have wandering hands and was massaging Rin's butt. Goh's touch sent shivers up his spine and caused him to deepen the already hot kiss. Goh seemed delighted that his mere touch created a more sensational kiss. Rin pressed his body against Goh's, forgetting the bulge in his restricting pants although Goh didn't seem to mind- actually he found a new place to massage- while Rin groaned in ecstasy. Rin decided that now was a good time to slowly move his hands down Goh's back and firmly grab his butt- eliciting a gasp out of his kissing partner. Rin pulled away and whispered into Goh's ear. "Shall we…" but he was cut off by Goh finishing the sentence. "…finish in my room tonight seeing as I'm the only one with a room to themselves?"

"Exactly what I was thinking Rin replied, blowing into Goh's ear.

It was many minutes before they parted, with a newfound passion for each others company. The rest of the Beatmen wondered what took the boys so long to return, when they hadn't heard any signs of an argument. Yugoh seemed to be contemplating something, but eagerly dismissing the mere thought.

Once the boy's had calmed down the reentered the room and wondered about their band mates odd, questioning stares.

"We talked it out. No worries." Goh finally speaks up.

"Now…" Shino yells loudly. "We party! Who wants sake and Ramen!" he yells running after the rest of the boys.

When they arrived at Matsu Ramen, they sat down and yelled out their orders. Surprisingly, Rin and Goh ordered the same thing. Toshi, Yugoh, and Shino were all freaked when Goh and Rin weren't fighting, but laughing and smiling at each other. By time everyone was completely plastered, Rin spoke out in the most serious of tones.

"Goh… I love you! Hehe." Although drunk, Goh knew he meant it, and Rin knew he meant it. What scared Goh was that he felt the same way.

"Hey guys," Toshi spoke up. "Are you GAY?"


End file.
